deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Grnmachine1/Ridonculous Race Fanon Episode 8, Part 1
Don: Hello and welcome back! Last time, our users returned a Pong serve and navigated Pac-Man's maze while carrying fruits. Deadpool: GIGIANTIC fruits, Don. Don: How the hell'd you get back here!? Deadpool: You left the door unlocked. Don: No i didnt? Deadpool: Unlocked enough so that a gun could open it. Don: OUT! OUT! OUT!!! Don and Deadpool go offscreen, and sounds of s struggle ensue. Don: Ugh... anyway, who will come out on top this time? Who will fall behind and get kicked off? Find out this time on, the Ridonculous Race! ~Intro~ Don: As our competetors are about to head through the Dimensional Portal, we would normally randomize the teams, but last time, our teams had to take fruit through the maze. What kind and how big will impact their performance this time around. Alrighty teams, line up and prepare to go! Superman, Inkling, you'll be going first and alone into this next universe. Superman: Alright, let's go! Superman and the Inkling came out into a large mountainous reigon, and heard a large cry not too far off. Superman: Where are we? Don: This universe is a place where all the fictional dragons can gather and mingle. From Pokemon to Eragon, every Dragon that there ever was is here. Your challenge: Ride a dragon south to the finish line. The inkling began looking around, shrugging it's shoulders. Don: Oh, dont worry. There's no Don Box here because a Hydreigon went on a rampage. Also, you're supposed to attract a dragon using the fruit you gathered in the last challenge. Superman: Okay... Superman puts the Canteloupe out and waits. A few seconds before the next competetors came through, a Goodra came up and started nibbling the fruit. Don: There's your ride! Superman: It... doesnt even have wings? Don: It's a dragon. You have to ride it south. Good luck! The Inkling ran up to it, and matched it's light purple color. The two seemed to be having some fun and getting along. Superman: I hate to interrupt, but we have a race to win. The Inkling nodded, and said something indistinguishable to the Goodra. It nodded, and began running south. At that time, the next round of competetors came in, and Don breifed them. Goku and Satsuki managed to attract a Dragonite, which Satsuki rode and Goku flew beside. Deadpool and Megaman set out their banana peel, but nothing seems interested. Mario and Vincent's tomato attracted a D'Gon rather quickly. It cant handle Vincent's weight, so Mario rides while Vincent ran. Meanwhile, Lucas and RIngabel set out their cherries, but nothing seemd interested at the moment. ~ Superman watched as the rest of their competetors flew by them in a snap. He sighed and drooped his head, wishing Goodra had a better speed stat. The Inkling noticed and pointed more forward. Superman looked up and saw a thunderstorm brewing. He smiled, knowing he and Inkling had a chance of getting first again. Further ahead, the two lead teams braced for the worst. Vincent was safe on land, and Goku decided to fly at a lower altitude, but Satsuki and Mario were in real trouble. ~ The last three teams came through. Weiss: Hey, Vegeta! I bet you cant beat Goku this time around! She knew Goku wasnt here, and was trying to make Vegeta lose his cool. Vegeta: I can SO beat Kakarot to the end of this leg! Weiss: Well good luck, he's already gone! Weiss and Mewtwo set out the Dragonfruit, and Katara puts out their meager Watermelon, all the while, Vegeta gave Weiss mean looks. He didnt like being proven wrong. Pit and Naruto set their grapes out as Lucas and Ringabel attracted a large blue dragon, who called herself Saphira. Meanwhile, a small Druddigon nibbled on the Banana peel Deadpool and Megaman had. Deadpool: Thats our ride! Lets GO! Megaman: But, it's kinda small. I dont think it can handle both our weights. Deadpool: Thats why you're riding him, and i'll be running. Good thing i prepared my travel chimichangas; great for while you're running! Deadpool set off before Megaman could reply. The blue bomber climbed on the Dragon and flew south. ~ Mario and Satsuki were neck-and-neck, but suddenly, a flash of lightning struck the Dragonite, and it began to fall at a rapid pace. Don: Well, isn't this ELECTRIFYING? ...Ahem, anyway, be sure to tune in next time to see who wins and who gets kicked off of, the Ridonculous Race Fanon! Category:Blog posts